Fan-Fic-ED-nals
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: Eddy wants to write a story. (A fic I had saved to my computer (I have A LOT of them saved) from the Edtropolis site that closed down a few years ago.)


One day Edd woke up and looked at his clock.

Edd: Oh my! *GASP!*

The clock read 11:00 AM.

Edd: My alarm is broken! Oh dear! Eddy an Ed must be provoked that I'm not up yet!

Edd quickly got dressed, and went outside to find Ed.

Edd: Hello Ed! Where's Eddy?

Ed: I don't know! I was waiting for you so we could go see!

Edd: Well what are we waiting for!?

Ed: Yeah! Let's hurry! What if he's makin` Faol Krop!?

Edd: Ha ha!

Edd n Ed went to Eddy's house. They knocked on the door.

Edd: Eddy! Oh Eddy!

Eddy answered the door, still wearing his pajamas.

Eddy (provoked): Yeah yeah yeah! What do you want!?

He then realized it was Edd n Ed.

Eddy: Oh. Hi guys.

Edd: Ed and I have been wondering why you haven't come outside today.

Ed: Is someone in the kitchen with Dyna!? Making Faol Krop maybe!?

Eddy: No. I've been workin` on a fanfic.

Edd: Oh really! What kind of fanfic?

Ed: What's a fanfic?

Eddy: The thing that you wasted my time typing twice!

Ed: Oh yeah! Can I type one again!? I'll have double the Bowser! And tripple the Poof!

Eddy: No! I already started it! This story has cul-de-sac, sci-fi, romance!

Edd: Just like this one is a mixture of cul-de-sac and Cartoon Network?

Eddy: Huh?

Edd: Never mind. So what is it called?

Eddy: I haven't thought of the title yet, but the next time Kit has a favorite fanfic contest, it's sure to win! It has something that everyone likes!

Edd: Sounds interesting Eddy!

Ed: I think Eddy's interesting too!

Eddy: Well. I better get back to typin`!

Edd: O.K. Bye Eddy!

Ed: Don't forget to write!

Eddy closed the door. Ed begins to cry.

Edd: What's the matter Ed?

Ed (crying): I MISS EDDY! WHAAAAAAAAA!

He ran over to where Eddy's room is, and banged on the wall from out side.

Eddy stuck his head out the window.

Eddy (provoked again): What do you want Ed!?

Ed (crying): I MISS YOU TOO MUCH!

Eddy (still provoked): Double D! Keep him away from me! I need silence when I type!

Edd: O.K. Eddy! Ed! (teasing voice) Want some Chunky Puffs?

Ed: CHUNKY PUFFS!

Ed ran over by Double D.

Eddy: Ha ha!

He closed the window.

Shows at Edd's house.

Ed: I love Chunky Puffs.

Edd: Almost makes you forget about Eddy, huh?

Ed: I LOVE EDDY! WHAAAAAAAA!

Edd: Oh poo.

Ed burst out the door and ran over to Eddy's house again.

Edd: Ed! Eddy needs silence, or he'll never finish!

Ed: You mean, I might never see Eddy again!?

Edd: If you keep up this nonsense!

Ed: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Edd: Ed! Do you want Eddy to be in there forever!?

Ed: *sniff**sniff* No...

Edd: Then I suggest you stop.

Ed: *sniff**sniff*

Later that night, Edd was sleeping over at Ed's house. The two were asleep, Ed was having a dream.

Mysterious voice: If you barge in, he will stop.

Ed: Huh?

Mysterious voice: If you barge in, he will stop.

Ed: What?

Mysterious voice (provoked): Oh, for the love of- If you barge into Eddy's house a few times, he'll get sick of trying to write that story while you keep bothering him, and he will stop! O.K.!

Ed: Wait a second! How do I know you're right!?

Mysterious voice (provoked): Because! I'm a mysterious voice in a dream! I'm always right!

Ed: I'll take your word for it!

Mysterious voice (provoked): Thank you!

Ed: O.K.! Bye!

Mysterious voice (provoked and mumbling to himself): Stupid kid.

Ed woke up.

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Edd woke up.

Edd: ED! WHAT IS IT!?

Ed: Oh nothing. I just like to scream whenever I wake up from a dream. Hey! That rhymes!

Edd: Good for you Ed. Just don't have anymore dreams, please.

Ed: Sounds like a plan little man!

Edd: Just because you're taller than me doesn't make me little.

Ed: I'm sorry. You're not little. Why don't you go play a fiddle!

Edd: Ed! Sto-

Ed: Don't even think about it! Think about it!

Edd: Please Ed. No more rhymes!

Ed: One + one = a bun!

They fell asleep, and the next morning, Ed woke up before Edd. He snuck outside. Then went to Eddy's. He looked through the window, and saw Eddy still at work. He walked over by the door, then blasted through it.

Ed: HELLO HELLO!

Eddy: ED! WHAT IF MY PARENTS FIND YOU!?

Ed: You have no parents!

Eddy: Errrrrrrrrrr, BEAT IT!

Ed: Ha ha ha.

Ed ran out the door. Eddy slammed it, then went back to his room to type. Then Ed slammed it open again.

Ed: PORK SIDE!

Eddy: ED! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!

Ed: No! You told me to beat it!

Eddy: GET OUTTA` HERE!

Ed: Don't you mean leave?

Eddy picked Ed up and threw him outside. Then he just ran back in.

Eddy: ARG!

He kicked him out of the house. Ed ran back inside Eddy's home.

Eddy: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!

Ed: You mean you'll stop writing that fanfic!?

Eddy: YES! It's impossible to finish it around you!

Ed: Like a duck!

Later, Double D woke up, and came to the other Eds. They started to talk, then during their conversation, Edd asked...

Edd: So Eddy, can I write that fanfic you stopped writing?

Eddy: Knock yourself out.

The next day...

Eddy: Yeown! What time is it?

The clock read 11:00 AM.

Eddy: Wow! I slept in. Ed n Double D must be provoked that I'm not up yet! Oh my God! I said provoked! You can tell Double D's writin` this stuff!

Eddy quickly got dressed, and went outside to find Ed.

Eddy: Hey mono-brow! Where's Edd?

Ed: I don't know! I was waiting for you so we could go see!

Eddy: Well what are we waiting for?

Ed: Yeah! Let's hury! What if he's makin` Faol Krop!?

Edd: You're Faol Krop!

Eddy n Ed went to Edd's house. They knocked on the door.

Eddy: Double D! Hey! Double D!

Edd answered the door, still wearing his pajamas.

Edd: May I help you?

He then realized it was Eddy n Ed.

Edd: Oh. Hi guys.

Eddy: Me and this lug wanted to know where you've been.

Ed: Is someone in the kitchen with Dyna!? Making Faol Krop maybe!?

Edd: No, Ed. I've been working on a fanfic.

Eddy: What kind of fic?

Ed: What's a fic?

Edd: It's short for fanfic.

Ed: Can I type a fanfic!? I'll have double the Bowser! And tripple the Poof!

Edd: No. I'm sorry Ed. This story has cul-de-sac, sci-fi, romance!

Eddy: Just like this one has cul-de-sac and Cartoon Network?

Edd: Huh?

Eddy: Never mind. So what is it called?

Edd: I haven't thought of the title yet, but the next time Kit has a favorite fanfic contest, it's sure to win! It has something that everyone likes!

Eddy: Sounds cool Double D!

Ed: I'm cold too!

Edd: Well. I better get back to typing my fanficional!

Eddy: O.K. Bye Edd!

Ed: Don't forget to write!

Edd closed the door. Ed begins to cry.

Eddy: What's with you?

Ed (crying): I MISS DOUBLE D! WHAAAAAAAAA!

He ran over to where Edd's room is, and banged on the wall from outside. Edd stuck his head out the window.

Edd (provoked): What are you doing to my house, Ed!?

Ed (crying): I MISS YOU TOO MUCH!

Uh-Oh! Here we go again!

***************** the end ******************


End file.
